1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toy dolls, and in particular, to an interactive toy doll and method for interacting with and operating same.
2. Description of Related Art
In the art, toy dolls in a variety of styles, shapes, features and characteristics are known. In particular, dolls that are mechanized and exhibit action features such as movement and motion such as limb/hand movements, ‘wetting’ diapers, as well as sound effects are familiar in the art.
Such mechanized dolls typically are switch activated, whereupon the particular action(s) or movement(s) is performed upon activation of a switch, which itself may be activated in a number of ways. Typically, in such dolls, the switch is manually activated by a user.
However, upon execution and completion of the particular movement(s), the doll becomes sedentary once more. Such a toy's entertainment value is often limited, since any ‘interaction’ with the toy is simply reduced to a user simply activating and re-activating the switch repeatedly. A child's interest often quickly disappears in a short period of time with such toys.
In addition, the movement of many mechanical dolls fail to mimic natural movements; for example, realistic and accurate facial expressions are especially difficult to emulate.
Accordingly, a toy doll which captures and maintains user interest, provides a stimulating interactive experience for the user, exhibits realistic expressions and movements and encourages continued play, is highly desirable.